


With You

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel learned how much of a gift time was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> written after chapter 488.

When Gajeel opened his eyes he could feel Levy’s body against him, warm and solid breathing softly. It caused a smile to cross his lips as he wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her closer as his large hand set itself on top of her small growing belling. His lips brushed the back of her neck, his red eyes half lidded as he watched her sleep.

Never in a million years had he thought he would be where he was at that moment.

And never would he want to change this moment or how he got here at all.

“hmm” he could feel her move against him turning slightly as she opened, or tried too, her eyes to look at him, her small hand reaching over to touch his face. “Are you okay, Gajeel?” her voice was heavy with sleep, her words drawled out as she tried to wake up more.

“Yeah I’m good.” He replied as he moved to kiss her, enjoying her laughter and as she whispered his name, her hands moving to cup his face bringing him closer to her and then her hands moving into his hair, tangling her fingers into his thick black hair. “So very good, gihee.” Mouth moving to kiss her neck as his hand entered under her shirt, touching the taunt skin of her growing belly, his calloused thumbs rubbing circles on it.

She didn’t reply outside a laugh moving closer.

Not long ago it seemed such a future was lost to him, was and would only be a dream taken from him suddenly. But even with those memories hanging over him Gajeel did everything he wanted to do now, no more hesitation or just talking of the future, not now as he felt her skin grow hotter under him, or how she would gasp or how red her face would become, with her lips swollen but also a smile growing on them.

“I love you.” He whispered into her nape of her neck, feeling her dig her nails into his back, as she gasped. “I love you, I love you.” He whispered again pulling back so he could look at her in the eyes, her big brown eyes he adored.

“I love you too, Gajeel.” Her voice was softer as her hands cupped his face again. “It’s okay now.” It was like she could read his mind, “you’re with me, right?”

“Right.” As he closed the distance again, his arms wrapping around her, Levy’s face buried into his chest as he rolled back onto his back his red eyes staring up into the ceiling. “Forever and always.” His fingers tracing circles onto her back, feeling her body sink into his as sleep seemed to claim her again, warm and solid against him, and finally he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her now, the privilege it was now to be there.

Time now was a gift, and one he wouldn’t waste anymore.


End file.
